O_o;; The untitled...
by Black-Bird-Liz
Summary: O_o Tell me, should I continue? Too crappy? I NEED ANSWERS!! GAH!
1. Prologue

Liz: O_o;; This will be harrrrrrd.  
  
Yokie: O_o; Why?  
  
Liz: I haveta be serious ;_;  
  
Nati: Its what we do worst...*gulp*  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, Liz don't own Yugioh ;_; If she did...well...Seto would be dead and Yami would be glomped a lot...O_o;; (New fav face) O_o;; O_o; Ok, enough of that...  
  
~*~  
  
She heard *something* and turned around to glance at it, to only see nothing. Anzu really got scared easily and jumpy, ever since it happened...  
  
  
~*~ Flashy Back ^-^ ~*~  
  
Anzu was just walking down the sidewalk, she was only in seventh grade at the time, and missed her bus. She turned around, "Ansley, have ya seen my-Ansley?" She blinked. Her pal wasn't there. Ansley must've turned to her street when Anzu wasn't looking. She didn't usually do that, tho... Anzu shrugged it off and ran home, noticing it was going to pour.  
  
Anzu had been the last person to see Ansley. Appearently, Ansley never came home that night. Two months later, Ansley had been prononced dead. A homeless man found her lying in a gutter. Not two tenths of an once of blood in her.  
  
~*~ Endy Flash Back o.o ~*~  
  
A shudder fled threw Anzu's spine. It happened to another friend of hers, Jackie. Lying in the gutter. Dead. No blood. The whole thing creeped her out. Yet again, it was her anniversery of her friend's death. And she missed the bus. So she's walking. Alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz: Continue? o.o; Too crappy that I need to take it off? ANSWER ME GOSH DARNET!! 


	2. Vamps and Yami

Liz: XD XD The last chappy was a prologue thingy, I just forgot to say that!!  
  
Yohko: *twitch* Damn sun...*twitch* Damn sun burn... *twitch*  
  
Nati: 0_0  
  
Yohko: What? *twitch* Ow.  
  
Liz: *sprays Lysol in Yohko's face*  
  
Yohko: AHHH! IT BURNS!!!! *rolls on the ground in agony* OHHHHHHH!  
  
Nati: 0_0  
  
Liz: *pours Alasken cold water on Yohko*  
  
Yohko:...ahh...*twitch*  
  
Nati: 0_0 Do you have Old Timer's or something?  
  
Liz: XD Its altimers (Can't spell...) O_o Or something like that.  
  
Yohko: Pain...*twitch* Need...Alaskan cold water...  
  
Liz: Really? I need coffee.. *.*;  
  
Nati: 0_0 So, you guys said you like the prologue *glances at Liz* So she shall continue...  
  
Liz: I don't own Yugioh and stuff...*drinks coffee* 8D WEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Yohko: Noo...  
  
Liz: *sprays pepper spray everywhere*  
  
Nati: 0_0 I think my face is stuck like this...  
  
Yohko: Ficcy before I brake a leg...*pushes fic in while Liz and Nati get smooshed by it*  
  
Liz: ...*gets smashed*  
  
Nati: 0_0 My face is stuck...*gets smashed*   
  
~*~  
  
*Note from Liz: I'm VEEERY sick right now, if I do anything confusing, do a chappy horribly, or mispell something, tell me. -.-;*  
  
Anzu started having these odd senses that someone was behind her, or she wouldn't sleep because she kept thinking 'Someone's gonna get you...'. And so, she had these weird freak out fits where she would just break out running in the middle of the sidewalk after school, thinking someone was chasing her. Anzu thought she would need to talk to someone.  
  
Téa ( Liz: -.-; I got tired of saying 'She' and 'Anzu'.) decided to walk to the Turtle Game Shop after school, to tell Yugi about the oddness...  
  
The brunette (sp? O_o;;) walked in, tried not to look stand-outish by her nevousness.  
  
"Erm, uh, Gramps?" She asked while she walked toward the counter.  
  
Grampa had been wiping the counter off and was fixing it up before the 'wave' of people came.  
  
"Ya, Anzu? Trying to beat the wave?" He chuckled. And pointed to the shelf with the Dueling Monster cards.  
  
"Er, no thanks, could I talk to Yugi for a sec?"  
  
"Sure." Grand-Pappy (Nati: XD) turned around and called out for Yugi.  
  
"YUGI! Someone wants to talk to you!"  
  
"Who is it, Grampa?"  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
Yugi walked out, holding his Geography book, reminding Téa of her homework. Yugi noticed her fidgeting.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Eh, no...can I speak to you private?" Téa asked, waving a hand toward the door. Yugi shrugged and walked outside, followed by Anzu.  
  
Anzu's mind went blank as she totally spaced out about what to say. "Uhhh, Yugi?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Well, umm....I think someone is stalking me...or something."  
  
Yugi's eyes kinda bulged when she said that, "Téa!! You should call the cops!"  
  
"I can't Yugi, I don't really know...It might be a vampire..." She whispered and explained the situation and her friends death.  
  
Yugi scratched his head. "Uhh...I really don't know what to say, here, you can talk to Yami, he knows more about this shadow realm stuff more than me..." Yugi let his aibou take over.  
  
"Téa, I heard." Yami said quietly, not letting her explain. Anzu blushed a bit, he was her crush after all...she had become close to tears, due to the fact a vampire was dwelling *somewhere* that could pop out and kill her anytime...  
  
Tears in her eyes, Téa asked, "What am I going to do, Yami? I don't want to die!"  
  
"I don't really know...a vampire is critical...it could mean he somehow escaped the shadow realm..." Yami got into a deep thought, 'What to do? What did I do 5000 years ago when the vamps had escaped? Hmm.'  
  
"Yami? You looked a little spaced out..."   
  
Yami blinked. "Huh? Oh, you should wear a cross, and maybe keep garlic in your pocket every once in a while..."  
  
"Thanks, Yami! How could I forget that?" Anzu lunged and hugged Yami, causing him to blush a little. The tears had disappeared. Oddly, she felt safe with Yami...  
  
~Meanywhile, in a palace thingy in the shadow realm... O_o;;~  
  
"DARK EYE!" The King of vamps, Sheer, called for his minion. Dark Eye rushed toward Sheer.   
  
"Yes, king?" He asked.   
  
"Have you killed the next mortal?"   
  
Dark Eye sweat dropped. "Uhh..."  
  
"DARK EYE! You know we need mortal blood!! Get more, or YOUR blood is gone!!"   
  
"Yes, Sheer!" Dark Eye saluted and casted into the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz: O_O;;  
  
Yohko: XD XD Dark Eye! How FUNNY!! XD  
  
Nati: 0_0 *tries to laugh* 


	3. More vamps and more Yami!

Liz: -.-; Sorry this is taking SO long, I have 3 ideas for another fanfic, my Geography teacher likes giving out homework, and I have 3 projects due. ;_; Stupid school...  
  
Dominique: Ouch...we have most of the same classes together, I have 2 projects due. -__-;;  
  
Liz: Not only that, my Mom is taking some computer time away! Why? She's getting 'worried' e.e; So enjoy every fiber of this chapter! I don't own Yugioh!!  
  
  
~*~  
Anzu had been walking down the street, whistiling (Liz: _ 


End file.
